Arabin Stooges
by Kayceejr
Summary: It's here the three stooges join Aladdin on a big adventure. And no it's not a directed crossover to the Disney version but I will be make references to it. This version it mostly more fitful to the original story.
1. Chapter 1

A peddler on the streets of Agrabah was looking at us and said "Ah Welcome Welcome, my friends and I got something for you to see and It can be yours for the right price and I know what you are thinking It's just an ordinary lamp. What can it possible do? Well that's were you are wrong my friends it once changed the life of a young man and his friends the young man named was Aladdin and his friends was none other the Moe Larry and Curly. Would you like to hear the tale? It all started in the dark night with some dark men with and peruse.

The three men were Jaheem the visitor to the stuten of Arurgbah and along with his two henchmen Abbott and Costello and they were waiting for a thief who was riding his house to them and Jaheem said "You're late." Then the thief said "A thousand apologize oh painted one." Then he asked so you have it?" The thief said "I had to slate a few troths but I got it." Then after Jaheem had his pet vulture gripped it from him he then said "You'll get what's coming to you." Then Abbott whispered to Costello "Yeah A knife to the back." Then Costello said "Say Abbott how come we are always being the bad guys in these fan fics?" Then Abbott said "The Stooges need their own antagonists to deal with." Then the Jaheem put the two items together and it turns in to a golden glowing scarped and flew to a low side of a mountain and the men followed and the scarped reviled the cave of wonders as a giant tiger head who said "Only those few can enter here those who's worth lies fare with in a diamond in the rough."

Then the thief entered but he was less then worthy and was sunk in to the sand and disappeared along with the tiger head. Then Abbott said "Well he wasn't worthy." Then Costello said "Now what do we do?" Then Jaheem said " It's simple if we ever going to get that lamp we need to find this diamond in the rough." Then we cut to the next day as we see Aladdin who is running from some guards on top of a building when he steals some bread and the leader of the guards said "Stop thief! This time I'll have your hands as a trophy street rat!" Then Aladdin said "All this over a loft of bread?" Then he jumped off but safely landed on some laundry and the leader of the guards shouted "You won't get away so easily!" Then Aladdin said "You think that was easy?" Then he wear a disguise and then meet up with his long time friends Moe Larry and Curly who were also in disguise and the Moe whispered "Getting in to trouble a littler early are we Aladdin?" Then Aladdin said "Trouble me? No. And what about you guys your not getting in to trouble your self's right?" Then Larry said "Of couse no we..." But before he can continue they all heard an angry voice not to far that shouted "Where are those swelters!? They soled us fake jews!"

Then Curly said "Well maybe a little." Then Aladdin said "Yeah relax Guys we're only in trouble when we get cough." Then the leader of the guards gapped them and said "Got ya!" Then Aladdin said "We're in trouble." Then The leader of the guards said "And this time (Moe then poked him in the eyes) Ouch!" Then they ran off. Later that night they got away from the guards and were now at their home and apportion old shack and in there they were having their food that Aladdin stooled and then Moe asked Curly "Say what did you do with the money?" Then Curly said "Oh I threw it out of my pockets so I'd run faster." That made Moe mad and then he slapped poked, and clunked Curly while saying "You idiot you! Those our ill gotten gain and you threw them out what's a matter with you!?"

Than after Moe was finished Larry asked "Say fellas how long are we going to life like bumps I mean having to steal food con money, and having a bad ruff over our heads? I getting tired of this life were living in." Then Aladdin said "Hey Don't worry Larry some day we'll be living in the place just you wait and if that day ever happens well no longer have to live like this. No more stealing no more conning, and no more lily ruffs." Then Curly said "Yeah and no more guards chancing us. I'm getting fed up with that to. When we live like royalty people will be starting to treat us with respect." Then Moe rolled his eyes and said "Quite living in the clouds you guys that will never happened we're doomed to leave this life of misery. People like us we don't get breaks like the people that live in the place do. I mean look at us having to steal food and con money just to serves and compiling about it is not going to make it easy on us."

Them Aladdin said "Come on Moe don't give up so easily someday our luck will turn around you'll see." When he was saying all that he and the others were looking at the place and imaging their dreams were coming true Moe having money to count Larry having his own violent and play in front of royalty and Curly eating some food and Aladdin he just setting on a thorn relaxing. Then Moe snapped out of it and then said "We're getting our hopes up to high! There's is no way no how that were going to be living big at the place. I mean it's not like our big opportunity is not going to just walk up to us tomorrow wearing a dark black ropes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the places Princess Badroulbadour was not happy with her next suitor who was being a complete self absorbed jerk and had her pet tiger scare him off and the suitor stormed off and said to the sultan "Never have I've been so insulted! Good luck marring her off!" Then the Sultan when and see her daughter about this and he said "Badroulbadour you can't keep rejecting every suitor that comes your way you could have giving him another chance." Then She said "Father I can't marry some one I'm not in love with." Then the Sultan said "Badroulbadour the law said in you 21th birthday you need to be wed to a prince." Then she said "Way couldn't I marry to Aladdin?" Then the Sultan said "Because of two reasons his a street thief and your royalty and I just told you about the law did I not?" You see Aladdin and Badroulbadour were childhood friends and they soon fell in love but they were farebeaten to see each other because of the word of the sultan.

Meanwhile again at Jamar's secret lair under the places here used a magic ring to help him find the ones who can enter the cave of wonders and get the lamp for him. Then he said "Come on magic ring who is the ones that can enter the cave of wonders and get me the lamp." Then the ring spoke in a ghostly voice "The ones of hearts of gold and where to find them they are on your road, A young man and his friends at life on the streets and they can get you that lamp it is a treat."

Then the ring showed the a vision of the four that can enter the cave and there names are Aladdin Moe, Larry, and Curly and the Jamar said "Yes they are the ones that can help me gain the lamp and they look like they can be easily trick to do it for me." Then he giggled sinisterly then Costello said "Those guy look like a bunch of chumps." Then Abbott said "That's exactly the point stupid. So we can get them to get the lamp for us and then with we have it that's when we..." Abbott showed Costello his finger and cutting his throat is that what they plan to do with Aladdin and the three stooges.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the castle Jamar and his henchmen where at they're secret lair and were now look at a magic pot to revile who is the ones that will enter the cave of wonders and get the lamp for them and the pot showed the one named Aladdin and the stooges then Jamar said "Yea that's the diamond in the rough." Then Abbott said "That's him but his just a street kid and some ugly stupid looking friends of his." Then Costello said "Yeah do you know any one else that are that ugly and stupid looking." Jamar said nothing as he looked at his two henchmen with unamused silence.

Then the next day Aladdin and the stooges saw a prince suitor for the princess who is leaving do to her refusing to marry him and had her pet tiger raja rips his pants showing his underwear and he was very mad and Aladdin said "While princess Badroulbadour just turn away another suitor." Then Larry said "Say do you guys now that that her name is a bit of a mouth full?" Then Moe said "Yeah why couldn't her parents picked a more simple name?" Then Curly said "All I'm wondering his what kind of food is in that castle." Then Moe clunk him on the head and said "Half wit what did I just tell you last night? There is absolutely no way no how that people like us are going to get in a place like that. Unless some mysterious clocked figures come in an offer us an opportunity to get us in there by riches!" Then at that moment three clocked figures came to them and one of them said "Hello gentlemen we have an opportunity for you to make you rich beyond your wildest Imation."

Then Aladdin Larry and Curly looked at Moe and he just sat there dumbfounded then Aladdin said to the figurers "Well sirs what do you want us to do exactly?"

Then they journeyed to the cave of wonders and one of the clocked figures explant that it was a place of mysteries and enchantment. It has gold jews and other sorts as far as the eye can see. After hearing that they all started to have images of what they can do with all those riches.

is seeing himself married to the beautiful princess that he loves so much.

seeing himself surrounded gold jews and women.

is seeing himself playing a golden Stradivarius yo a big crowed.

was seeing himself eating mountains of food.

Then when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes a giant tiger's head that talks and then they entered and they were warn to not to touch nothing but the lamp. Then when they got in there they see a hold lot of treasure and then Curly almost touch one of them but he was stopped by Moe with him grapping his ear and said "Hey remember what that giant tiger's head just told us not to do?" Then Curly said "He said "Take the lot I don't need it. Nyack Nuuk Nuuk." Then Moe slapped him and as the continued in and they saw a lamp in the middle of the cave.

**to be continued **


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin and the Stooges had found the lamp and also a magic flying carpet who has token alike to Larry and he said "Hey fellas he likes me." Then Moe said "Well it takes something flat to like someone flat. Now quit fooling around we got a lamp to get!" Then when Aladdin got the lamp he said "This is what we came all the way down for." Then Moe said "And it was easy. Well I was expecting some kinda big booby trap or something..." They then saw Curly grapping a big Jew and then Moe shouted "Curly No!" But it was to late as he took the Jew and the sprite of the cave was enrage as he shouted in a terrifying voice "Infidels you have touch the fobbin treasure and now you'll never will see the light of day!"

Then the cave began to calliopes but they were able to get to ride the magic carpet and while on there Moe was angry with Curly and was beating him up as he was saying "You idiot! The cave gave one simple rule and you broke it! Now because of you were about to be crush!" Then Curly said "Wait a minute, Wait a minute! If the cave didn't want me to take any of the treasure he should have been leaving them on the ground were someone would take and what was he going to do with it anyway his a giant tiger head spirit it not like his going use some of it pay himself some cloths or food!"

But they almost made it out of the cave but they were double cross by the clocked men and was leave to die in the cave in and were now stuck in the cave and now they don't know what to do but Curly was able to get the lamp form the clocked figures and then he said "This otta make up for the little mess up back that Moe made back there." Then Moe smacked him over the head and then Aladdin got a hold of the lamp and then he said "I wonder what so impart about this lamp? I think that there something written on it." Then he started rubbing it and then after he did out came a genie he was had an Elvis Presley hair style and Michael Jackson sunglasses and sounded like both of them and he was a giant.

As he said "Greetings oh great one who summons me, I swear abound my oath loyalty to wishes three! Just kidding." Then he struck in size being at their and then he said "Let me explain the genie rues here a rule one I can't kill anyone rule two I can't make one fall in love with anyone else and rule three I can't bring people back from the dead it's not a pretty picture it wack! Rule four now wishing for more wishes. Rule five no wishing the rules to be erase."

Then Aladdin said "I must have hit my to heard either that or I'm dreaming." Then The Genie said "Master I don't believe you don't know what you got here so why don't you just take a set and let me show you what you have here." Then he stated to sing in a combine singing voice of Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson.

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss

The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!


	5. Chapter 5

So after Al had the genie get him and his friends out Aladdin asked him a question "Say Genie can you make me into a prince?" Then The Genie said "Well yes but it's going to take a lot of work but I know I'm promptly going to waste my time on this but on your 3rd wish can you wish me free from the lamp." Then the wish making imp explained that he a prisoner of the lamp and that he was once a normal man until he date a sorceress and then dump her. Then Curly said "Yeah I know how you feel I once date a chick who was crazy about me and by that I mean lientery crazy she was trying to cut off my face and hang it on the wall." Then Moe slapped him in the face and said "I told ya not to tell people about that she was nuts and end of story!"

Then Aladdin and the genie came to an agreement him in to a prince by the name of Ali and made Moe Larry, and Curly into advisers and then they paired back to the city and sing

Moe and the cores Make way for Prince Ali  
Larry and Curly Say hey! It's Prince Ali

Then Genie Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Moe Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Larry Prince Ali! Fabulous he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Curly Prince Ali!  
Mighty is he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Ali

All three stooges He's got seventy-five golden camels  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Moe Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

Larry He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
Moe And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
Curly He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
Then Genie They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!

Three Stooges and the Genie Prince Ali!  
Amorous he! Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Ali!


	6. Chapter 6

At first the princess and Aladdin didn't hit it off right way but after a while she fell in love with him and vice versa with a little help from Al's friends when Aladdin took her out on a date. But the three stooges saw the Jassem and henchmen were walking in a dark ally and choose to fallow and they found out that it was them who were the cloaked figures that tried to have them killed.

Then when they were spotted they ran for it but then they were captured and when the wicked wizard found out that Aladdin was a fake and has the lamp he hatched up and evil plan he had Abbott and Costello get the lamp and when he got he started to sing

In my formative and hungry years  
I was unappreciated by my peers  
As their slings and arrows flew  
I would ponder - wouldn't you?  
Why me? Why me?

For a man of my charisma and mystique  
I have taken far too long to reach my peak  
Why was my status never quo?  
Why did no one want to know?  
Poor me, why me?

Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential?  
Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry  
Inconsequential, but here's the rub  
Rub-a-dub-dub

I am power, I am clout personified  
I've a genie and sheer malice on my side  
It's a combination which  
Works me up to fever pitch  
Big "G" and me

When the master of the lamp says, "Bow," you bow!  
You forget who wears the pants around here now  
A man who knows just what to do  
And who to do it to  
Who's he? M-E!

And as for you, you little twerp  
From now on, it's "as you were" time  
Let's have your pretty princess  
See how she's been wasting her time  
Let's strip him bare there's nothing there

Though I hate to break a partnership  
You're going on a one-way trip  
To a corner of the sphere  
Not a million miles from here  
But two! Toodle-loo!

Who's the titan, who's the champ?  
Who's the master of the lamp?  
Who's the one who'll take up  
Pages in _Who's Who_?  
Who? Why, me!

He send Aladdin and the Stooges to the other side of the world and took over the kingdom!


	7. Chapter 7

After Curly was able to get himself and his friends was able to get out the trouble that the evil wizard put them in and when they got back to the city then when they did Aladdin was fighting the wizard and Moe Larry, and Curly was dealing with Abbott and Castello but victory was soon theirs when Larry was playing pop the weasel tune and Curly was able to knock them down and while that was happening.

Aladdin was stuck in the body of the snake who was the wizard and then Aladdin trick him by wishing himself to turn into a genie but then he got stuck in the lamp. Then Aladdin was married to the princess and as for Moe Larry, and Curly was and grand dukes.

Curly sang

" Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night

Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes"


End file.
